A strong research program requires appropriate experimental design, quality data management and appropriate statistical analysis. The Division of Biostatistics will provide support for the design, conduct and analysis of research studies at the Rochester Area Pepper Center (RAPC). Biostatistics has faculty and staff with expertise in statistics, data management and computing.